1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile radio communication device, such as a mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile radio communication devices, particularly mobile phones, equipped with built-in antenna are becoming gradually dominant in their field where a whip-antenna has been in the place of mainstream (see, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2002-319808). By having an antenna built-in the casing, a mobile radio communication device can furnish improved waterproofness and a higher mechanical strength, as well as allowing flexibility in the design of the casing.
By the way, an antenna of the mobile radio communication device should preferably be spaced apart from other built-in electronic elements within the device, for achieving insusceptibility to such other electronic elements and a lesser effect the antenna would have on such elements. With recent advancements in multi-functionalization of the mobile communication devices, however, the number of built-in electronic component in casings is increasing, and it is becoming difficult to realize such an antenna installation as to obtain sufficient antenna property.
An object of the present invention is to provide a mobile radio communication device in which an antenna locates so as to achieve a less influence between the antenna and the other electronic devices and a sufficient antenna property.